One shot James & Lily
by asocial girl
Summary: C'est la nuit. Tous les élèves sont dans leur dortoirs. Tous? Non, Lily, elle, est en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle est désespérée et ses pensées tournent autour de James.
1. One shot James & Lily

Mon nom est Lily. Lily Evans.

J'ai 16 ans et le cœur brisé.

Cela fait 3 ans. Trois ans qu'il m'a remarqué. Trois ans qu'il me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui. Et je refuse. Toujours. Nos disputes sont désormais célèbres dans toute l'école.

Les autres élèves n'y font même plus attention. Nous n'avons droit qu'à quelques remarques du genre :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce sont encore James Potter et Lily Evans qui se disputent.

J et P. Deux lettres qui me suivent partout.

JP. J comme James, P comme Potter.

J comme joueur, P comme prétentieux.

Joueur avec les filles. Une différente chaque semaine. Et tout le monde trouve ça normal. Evidemment, il fait parti des Maraudeurs.

Prétentieux avec tout le monde. Sauf peut-être avec ses amis. Ca m'étonnerait. Je ne veux pas savoir. Il se croit le meilleur. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a presque raison.

Attention presque. En Quidditch, personne n'arrive à sa hauteur. Et encours il est dans les premiers. Il en profite d'ailleurs pour rabaisser ceux qui n'ont pas son niveau. En particulier les Serpentards.

En résumé, James Potter est un garçon arrogant et celui que j'aime.

Et oui. Parce que malgré tout le mal que je puisse dire de lui, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Il y a 4 ans je crois ; j'étais en deuxième année.

Il faut dire qu'il a tout pour plaire James Potter. Un corps musclé par le Quidditch, des cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille qu'il n'arrive pas à coiffer, des yeux noisettes pétillant de malice, des lunettes qui lui donnent un faux air sérieux et qui le rendent horriblement sexy et enfin, un sourire craquant qui me fait penser à celui d'un enfant lorsqu'il découvre ses cadeaux de noël.

Alors évidemment, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui en troisième année, j'ai sauté de joie. Intérieurement. Parce que je lui ai répondu d'un ton sec et sans réplique 'non'. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas pourquoi.

En tout cas, une semaine après il sortait avec une autre fille. Ca a duré trois jours. Puis il est revenu me voir. Et c'est là que j'ai compris : si j'acceptais, nous serions ensemble pendant une semaine tout au plus, puis il me lâcherait puor une autre et m'oublierait. Tandis que si je refusais...

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai eu marre. Marre de cette mascarade qui n'avait que trop duré. James a un peu changé. Il est devenu moins arrogant je crois. Alors je me suis décidée. J'ai décidé que la prochaine fois qu'il m'inviterait à sortir, j'acceptereais. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. La tête qu'il a fait lorsque je lui ai dit oui ! J'ai faillit éclater de rire ! On s'est séparé, je suis allée à la bibliothèque. Et c'est en rentrant à la salle commune que je les ai vu. James et Summer. Celui que j'aime et ma meilleure amie. Il l'enaçait.

Je l'avais vu ainsi avec de nombreuses filles. Mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. Lui. Avec ma presque-sœur. Alors que je venais d'accepter son invitation.

J'ai ressenti une forte douleur dans la poitrine et j'ai su que mon cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

C'était il y a une heure. Maintenant je sui en haut de la tour d'astronomie en équilibre sur le parapet. Je regarde les étoiles sans me rendre compte des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. La nuit est belle, la lune est décroissante. Je réalise alors quelque chose. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Le choixpeau a eu tort de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas tous les courages. J'ai perdu celui de vivre et je n'arrive pas encore à trouver celui de me laisser tomber dans le vide.

J'ai hésité longuement avant de choisir cette option. J'ai éliminé le rasoir, trop lent. Les médicaments auraient pu être une bonne solution, mais celle-ci est la meilleure. Ainsi, avant de sombrer totalement dans le néant, j'aurais ressenti ce que ressent James lorsqu'il fonce sur le vif d'or de toute la puissance de son balai.

Ca y est, je me décide. Mon regard se détache du ciel étoilé et descent, descend... Etrangement, je n'ai pas le vertige. Je n'ai plus peur. Mon pied gauche s'avance doucement.

-Lily ?

Je me raidis et ferme les yeux. C'est lui. Je sens son regard sur moi et je devine que ses yeux ne pétillent plus de malice.

-Lily ? recommence-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Est-ce pour moi qu'il est inquiet ? Ou pour les effets qu'auraient mon geste sur sa réputation ?

Et voilà que je deviens cynique...

-Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Descend.

-Non.

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement entrecoupé de sanglots que je n'arrive pas à contenir.

-Tu pleures ?

Quelle question idiote. J'accepte de sortir avec toi et tu dragues ma meilleure amie. Excuse moi James, mais il y a de quoi pleurer.

C'est ce que je devrais lui dire, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Tou à coup, je sens une présence près de moi ; James est lui aussi monté sur le parapet.

-Regarde moi Lily, me supplit-il. Que fais-tu ivi ?

-Je veux mourir.

Ces mots m'ont échappée et j'entends son hoquet de stupeur. Cette fois ci il panique vraiment. Je le sais car je tourne discrètement la tête pour voir son visage.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi veux tu faire une chose pareille ? me demande –til d'une voix douce.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement entrecoupé de sanglots avant de répondre à voix basse.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure

-Comment ça ?

Je ne comprends pas. On dirait qu'il y a de la surprise dans sa voix. Alors je reprends mes explications.

-Tu étais avec Summer.

-Et ?

James semble complètement perdu.

-Et tu la prenais dans tes bras, je finis dans un souffle en fixant mon regard désespéré dans le sien.

Malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer, malgré son comportement avec les filles ces dernières années, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. D'espérer qu'il me donnera une explication à toute cette histoire. Ainsi est faite la nature humaine.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il m'en donne une. Summer sort avec Remus, un des meilleurs amis de James. Enfin sortait plutôt. Parce qu'il l'a quitté. Et je suis arrivée lorsque James la consolait.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Son histoire est plausible, et surtout, j'ai envie de le croire. James me regarde, les yeux brûlant de sincérité, et me tend la main. J'hésite. Je regarde un instant le sol, si loin, puis saisit la main tendu de celui qui m'a sûrement empêché de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Nous descendons du parapet et je me jette dans ses bras. Et là, blottie contre son torse, je laisse mes derniers pleurs s'échapper, pendant qu'il me caresse doucement le dos, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Maintenant, je mesure l'absurdité de mon geste et je me demande ce qui m'est arrivée. Peut-être que cet évènement, ajouté à l'inquiétude que j'éprouve pour mes parents, moldus, et aux sarcasmes des Serpentards a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase... je ne sais pas...

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, murmure enfin James en prenant délicatement mon menton entre ses doigts pour me relever la tête.

J'acquiesce doucement et il se penche vers moi, ses lèvres parsemant mon visage de petits baisers avant de se poser finalement sur les miennes.


	2. nOte

_**Hello !**_

_**nOn ceci n'est pas une suite, un one shot est un one shot et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire une suite à celui-ci !!**_

_**Je voulais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, ça me fait très plaisir !**_

_**C'est vrai que comme l'on dit certain c'est un peu (beaucoup) dramatique mais je tombe souvent dans le dramatique (naaaaaaaaaaaan ne sauteeeee pas !!!) et en plus, en l'écrivant j'écoutais des chansons tristes… voilà donc le résultat !!**_

_**Bon, merci pour tout et si vous aimez ce que j'écris, rendez vous sur **__**L'année qui a tout déclenché**___

_**Bye**_

_**Asocial girl**_


End file.
